Healing Process
by Antigini
Summary: Set 3 months after Nemesis, Deanna Troi is still living the nightmare in her mind, at least during the night. Updated and completed 1-22-08!
1. Intro

This is my first attempt at...well, just about anything. This is Post-Nemesis about 3 months. I do not own the characters. I do not own Star Trek. I appreciate any feedback! Hopefully a new Chapter will be up within a few days. Enjoy. ;) 

"This isn't real! No! NOOO!"

Sitting up quickly in her bed, Deanna Troi inhaled deeply as she lifted her right hand to wipe the beads of sweat which had formed on her brow during the nightmare. It had been nearly three months since the mental attacks from Shinzan, and yet still she was plagued by nightmares of the man who tried to rape her mind. Looking to her left, the heavy-sleeper Will Riker laid, gently snoring in his deep slumber. Deanna had managed to hide her frightened thoughts from her Imzadi, which is the only way she was able to keep from allowing him to wake in the middle of the night along with her. The walls which she built, however, did not go unnoticed as the newly-wed couple hadn't made love in those three months. Deanna blamed it on the stress of having moved from the Enterprise - E to the Titan and all duties involved. In truth, the shift was quite stressful for the Captain and his Commander/Counselor wife, however something rested in the back of Will's mind which led him to feel something was wrong - however what was a different story.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Mm...good morning my husband."

Deanna snuggled into Will's strong arms as they both woke from their slumber. They were comforting arms, soft when touching her, although stronger and more secure than anything she had felt before.  
Truly, he was her Imzadi. The memories of the nightmare slowly began to sink into the back of Deanna's mind,  
although they never truly left.

They both laid in bed for a few more minutes before reluctantly releasing each other and making their way to the bathroom and closet to collect their respective uniforms before sitting down for breakfast.

Again, I respect any feedback given. ) You're the reader. I'm simply the one providing something for you. I already know where i'm going with this, but the fine points are always something which can be tweaked. Even if you don't continue reading or give feedback, i'm grateful you took the time to do so now.

"I follow the words with my hand..."

-Antigini


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**- - - - - **

Placing a PADD upon her desk, Deanna relaxed into her chair for a moment, exhaling deeply. 'Why can't I push this from my mind…" Having become so engrossed with her own thoughts, the gentle ring from her door was completely unheard until the third attempt by the person standing on the other side of it.

'Wake up, Deanna! You have much more important things to be doing than letting yourself get caught up in this.'

"Enter."

The swoosh of the door sounded as Deanna stood from her chair to greet her next appointment.

"Ensign Daxter, welcome back. Let us have a seat and continue where we left off."

After her appointment with the Ensign, the Counselor remained in her office for a few more hours to finish up some notes and complete files she had seemed to get behind on. Perhaps a few more days of work like this and she would finally be caught up.

Having finally left her office, the walk to her quarters and especially the turbolift ride there seemed longer than usual, although the fact her nightmares were heavy upon her mind didn't seem to help anything either. Coming to the door as it opened immediately for her, the smell of cooked food quickly enveloped her. Walking toward the living area, Will stood by their dining table with a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass in another. Seeing his wife since they had parted that morning brought a warm smile to his face.

"And here I was hoping i'd have all of this done by the time you got home."

"What is all of this? It smells wonderful."

Deanna crossed the space between them and gave her husband a quick kiss to his lips and a gentle hug.

"I'm going to get out of this uniform."

Will frowned for a second.

"As much as i'd love to accompany you in that task, I don't want to burn our dinner. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to it. Everything will be ready when you return."

He was such a wonderful husband to her. How is it possible Deanna could have been so lucky to end up with such a wonderful man such as Will? The thoughts she pondered accompanied her to her bedroom and into her closet where she changed out of her uniform into some leisure clothing. The scent of the food Will had prepared was intoxicating. By the smell of it all, she had guessed it was steak and some steamed vegetables to accompany the meat. It was very human of Will to be such a carnivorous being. Deanna had actually taken a liking to most of the terran food Will enjoyed. She returned back to the dining area, where true to his word, Will had finished and had their meals ready, lit by candlelight and soft classical music playing in the background.

After dinner, the couple cleared the table and retired to the living area where they snuggled into each other's embrace on a loveseat. Will had prepared the dinner not only because he had the cravings of a good steak every now and then, but to also possibly dive into what had been bothering Deanna so that he could help her. Although Will was not telepathic or an empath, he could still sense when something was wrong with his wife. He didn't want to push her, but at the same time it was driving him insane that his wife didn't, or even worse, couldn't make love to him for whatever reason it was.

"Deanna."

'Oh no, this is serious.' She could tell from the tone of his voice exactly what he was heading toward.

"There has been something bothering you lately. I know the move to the Titan was stressful for the both of us, but we've completed that task. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. I'm your husband and I love you far too much to let you go any further without trying to help."

Deanna shifted uncomfortably. She could deny it, but even her body language couldn't hide a thing from her Imzadi.

"I know I should have told you about this when it started happening. I just thought I could spare you the trouble, especially since you were so busy with the new crew and the ship. After the battle with Shinzon, I began having nightmares about what happened that night. It was as if I were reliving the experience. I built up walls to hide the nightmares from you because I didn't want you to know. I thought I could get rid of them but they just kept getting worse. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…you never did deserve that."

Will looked at his wife, almost shocked by what she had said. How could she live with those recurring nightmares plaguing her? The Captain nearly kicked himself for not having asked her about it sooner. He could have helped her stop them…

"Don't think that, Will. It isn't your fault i'm having these nightmares, or still having them. I just don't know how to get rid of them. Its killing me that I can't even make love to you, because i'm too afraid…"

A few tears leaked from the dark brown eyes. Having turned her face away in complete disgust of her actions toward her husband, Deanna closed her eyes. As quickly as she had turned away, Will placed his hand gently at her chin and turned her face back toward him, wiping the tears from her beautiful face with his thumb.

"We will both get through this Deanna, together. You just have to talk to me. You also have to know I would never let anything happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever did."

Deanna nodded gently and looked toward her loving husband. For the remainder of the evening, the two sat where they were in their quarters and had another glass of wine, conversating about events of their respective days and at times simply stealing quick glances at the other. It was going to be a good night - Deanna could already feel it.

- - - - -

I'm hoping this adds a little more fat to the story. Again, I appreciate all feedback.

"I follow the words with my hand..."

-Antigini


	3. Chapter 3

Days turned to weeks and weeks eventually turned into two months. Deanna Troi settled nicely into Titan as did her husband. The days were busy and it seemed as if the nights were merely present to prepare for the following day. Starfleet had been sure to keep Titan's crew busy with several projects. As it would turn out, Titan would be passing near Betazed, which could only mean one thing... 

"Well hello there, Little One! My, has it already been six months since the wedding? It was such a wonderful event, even with that man, what was his name.  
Mr. Woof? Oh how he was dreadfully uneasy. Who would have ever known a Klignon, who's race is so egotistical and proud would be so unnerved by being naked!"

"Mother, its Worf, and it isn't a custom of theirs, just as eating raw meats would be uneasy for a Betazoid. Now, come with me so I may show you to your quarters.  
I'm sure your trip exhausted you."

- - -

Beep

"Enter. Counselor, to what do I owe this unexpected honor?"

"My mother just boarded the ship, Will."

"I retract my earlier statement. She's two days early. Did you know she'd be joining us this soon, Deanna?"

"No, I did not. She's also requested we all have dinner together. Tonight."

Will glanced away from the computer on his desk toward his wife.

"I think i'll have to be busy with reports...or something."

"I considered that option, which is why I told her the Captain would be busy for the evening and the two of us would have dinner alone."

Standing from his chair and moving quietly around his desk, Will took Deanna into his loving embrace and placed a gentle kiss at her lips. The two never shared compassion in front of their crew, at least not out loud. His ready room was a different story, however.

"Don't get too excited. I told her the Captain would consider it an honor to escort the Daughter of the Fifth House around the ship on a personal tour.  
Remember Mr. Troi, it is the Captain's responsibility to chauffeur dignitaries and honored guests when they arrive. We'll just consider us even for the dinner."

Will looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow. Deanna had heard Captain Picard use the reference of, "Mr. Troi" a couple times and implemented it when she knew there was no way Will would be able to get out of the situation. It was an instant win for Deanna. The customary shoulder sag was given, which meant he yielded to his wife.  
Deanna gave Will a hug and a mental "I love you" before exiting the ready room to return to her office to finish up a few reports before her day was over.

'I can never win.'

- - -

"So Deanna, how does it feel to finally be married to your Imzadi? I would imagine it would be an emotional roller coaster considering all the time you and Will had to spend pretending you weren't meant for each other. Oh the tension there must have been at times."

The mother and daughter entered the turbolift as Deanna had called out the desired deck. The doors closed, which only seemed to open the doors to Deanna's mind.

"I know you're trying not to pry, mother. I thank you for that, but there is something. A few months ago while we were still on the Enterprise, something happened.  
Computer, halt."

Deanna told Lwaxana the devastating story, slowly lowering her mental shields. Specific items had been obmitted since they didn't seem too relevant, and Lwaxana would figure it out on her own anyway. However by the end of the few minutes it took Deanna to explain what had happened, the two had tears in their eyes as a few drops fell down their cheeks. The mother took her daughter into her arms and held her as if she were protecting her from the universe.

"Oh my Little One. How difficult it must have been all this time for you, and Will as well. You've suffered incredibly for the indecent actions toward you. It is an incredible feat how you were able to turn around their vicious attack to benefit you along with all your crew mates. It is true strength you have, Little One. True ability.  
However we all know life must go on, so now is the time for healing. Now is the time for you to stop being afraid, to be brave and face the fear you've acquired."

It was simply amazing what a telepath could do for someone, especially of their own blood. Deanna's mind and body had been southed by Will, but it was as if her mother calmed her soul and made it feel pure again. Perhaps this was exactly what Deanna had needed. It was rare to be around another empathic or telepathic being, and even moreso one from her home planet. It truly was a needed experience.

"Computer, resume."

As the turbolift came to a halt and the doors opened, Lwaxana kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Dear Little One, I believe I am going to call it an evening. I'm still exhausted from my trip and Mr. Homn is waiting for me. Good night."

"Good night, Mother."

And with that, along with a hug and kiss, the two seperated to their own ways. Deanna knew her mother was fibbing toward her, although she was thankful for it. Making her way toward her quarters, Deanna felt much better deep down thank she had in quite some time. She was not a mother yet, but if she were to ever be one she silently prayed her child could be touched so warmly just as Lwaxana had done a few moments ago. Entering the quarters, Deanna discovered Will was already home. He was beaming at her.

"I figured I would join for dinner, although I see we're going to be one short for the eveni-..."

The words simply stopped as Deanna had quieted her husband with a full embrace and passionate kiss. Will took a few steps back, pulling his wife with him as the force of her body simply leaping toward him would have caused them both to crash to the floor had he not moved.

For the remainder of the evening, there were no spoken words, there was no dinner, there were no interruptions. The universe simply contained Deanna Troi and William Riker and the love they radiated for each other. That night there were no nightmares, tossing and turning or anything of the sort. They slept peacefully, entwined in each other's embraces. They would wake together and bask in the other's intense gaze. The visit of Lwaxana Troi had always seemed to stress her daughter, but this time it was the complete opposite. It was quite the intervention she needed, and one which she would always be thankful for. The healing process was a long road, but in the end it only helped Deanna realize no matter the outcome, she would be okay.

-The End-

Phew, finally! That only took me forever. I thought Chapter 3 would be a decent place to end my little story so it wouldn't drag on. I couldn't ever seem to think of how to end this, and finally I was inspired with the idea. I guess many writers get that little twinge from a muse in the wee hours of the morning. Anyway,as with everything else, I appreciate any kind of feedback. I want to know what you think, honestly!

"I follow the words with my hand."

-Antigini


End file.
